TimeLords Have Nightmares Too
by kablizz
Summary: Rose has never seen The Doctor sleep before.... 10/Rose. Please read and review if you like! and even if you dont like!
1. Chapter 1

Well.... hello dudes!!! (and dudettes) I'm starting to write again, and after another year of studying English, and watching Doctor Who, Torchwood, and shamefully The Sarah Jane Adventures, I'm deciding to have another go. I'm leaving up my other two stories, but only because there are about 2 people i know who enjoy that story, and the rest of the people say it is too OOC. I did have a plan half way through it, but because of all the negative comeback i was getting from it, i just couldn't be bothered to really. But i'm going to persevere with this one... and try to listen to everyones constructive critisism.. .(i hope i spelt it right... :S)

But anyway, i dont think you want to hear about me blumbering on about it anymore...i think you just might want to start reading it. Oh ! And feel free to send me a message on my page, i love reading and replying to it all. And i guess i should give a shout out... So i'm going to shout out to....  
Shadow243ali!!!!! There ya go :P

But anywhoo...Enjoy! x x x

* * *

Before Rose had met The Doctor, she had always thought of sleep as plugging herself into charge and waking up in the morning, ready for another day of work. But now she was on the TARDIS, it always seemed the time and place to relax, forget all the bad things which had just happened, and start out fresh. Well...That's what The Doctor had said to her.

But she did believe him, (who could deny that face of his?) and especially after coming back from Krop Tor today. Rose was both physically and emotionally drained, and feeling very tired.

The Doctor and herself had just been talking for about 20 minutes, just enjoying the comfort from eachother. They had both thought they had lost eachother on Krop Tor and no one really wanted to think of it, let alone speak about it. To be honest, Rose was just happy being safely back in The Doctor's arms.

Krop Tor had most possibly been one of the scariest places she had visited whilst travelling with The Doctor. It wasn't the Ood, or being stuck on a planet under a black hole which shouldn't exist, it was the fact that she had lost him. The one man who had shown Rose her true self inside. She hated to think of what would of happened if he had messed up for one second... But of course, he wouldn't mess up, because HE was The Doctor.

Giggling, Rose turned over in bed trying to get comfy, but soon after, she realised she probably wouldn't have much luck. So instead, Rose got out of bed in search of something else to occupy her mind, and hopefully make her feel drowsy enough to get some shut eye.

Walking out the door, she wondered where she actually would go to occupy herself. Maybe she could go to the control room? The Doctor would probably be in there 'fixing' something, and could have a lecture or two inside of him. That surely would send Rose into a state of mind allowing herself to sleep. She was even feeling drowsy thinking about it now.

But once Rose got to the control room , it was strangely empty. It didn't have quite the same atmosphere when he wasn't in there, it just felt...empty. So where the heck was he?!

* * *

Well _that _was the first chapter...i hope you enjoyed it, and dont forget to comment on that little purple (or is it blue??) button in the corner... I'd love to hear from you all!!! x x x


	2. Chapter 2

She continued to search for The Doctor until Rose decided against it.

Come on old girl, give us a hint... She thought to herself, leaning against a wall, since her feet were starting to ache. (But she was still not tired...what was going on?!) Rose knew that The Tardis would be able to hear her, and hoped that it, sorry she, would give herself a push in the right direction.

Thankfully, The Tardis decided to help her, and Rose found herself outside of a basic looking wooden door made out of maple. Unlike a lot of the other rooms, the door didn t have any type of sign on it, saying what was inside.

Maybe he hadn t labelled it for a reason? Maybe he didn t want her to go in there? Maybe Rose was cut off by a hum inside her mind. Of course it was The Tardis (who else would it be?) telling her that it was just her imagination taking over, and nothing was wrong about the room.

Warily, Rose opened the door, but all she could see was black. For once in her life, she doubted The Tardis; maybe there was a loose circuit which The Doctor was working on? Rose cursed quietly as a small zap hit her mind and she immediately took it all back. The Tardis was fine. The Doctor was in here, she just needed to find him first... 


	3. Chapter 3

She knew the Doctor was in here, she just needed to find him first...

The room she appeared to be in was a lot smaller than she thought it was going to be. It felt like just a normal room to herself. Of course, on Earth; and many other planets, EVERY room was probably considered as a normal room, but on the TARDIS, nothing could ever be normal.

Rose's eyes started to adjust to the darkness, although she couldn't really see a man shape anywhere. Maybe she had gotten the wrong room, and he was actually in another one...?

Rose stretched out her arms wide as she tried to feel herself around the room. She decided that it felt like a relaxing room, but for some reason, Rose couldn't really ever think of the Doctor being the 'relaxing' type.

'Well, it IS the Doctor Rose, you always learn a lot of new things about him every day...' Rose thought to herself, smiling at herself as she pictured his manic grin, his twinkling brown eyes whenever they had fought a monster and won, and his hair, which stuck up in ways which shouldn't exist. Oh wouldn't she just love to be able to run her hands through that thick mane of hair. Look into those adorable hazel eyes without having to look away just as quickly, to avoid him getting suspicious. Oh wouldn't she just love to –

Rose was (rudely in her opinion) woken from her daydreams from a soft moan escaping a very familiar pair of lips. The moan sounded very 'Doctor – like' to Rose which made her panic. She hadn't woken up on her own, the Tardis has woken her up for reasons unknown to her until now. The Doctor sounded like he was in pain , so this must be why she was woken! All the annoyance Rose had had to the Tardis now vanished, as she realised that she had been woken for a darn good reason. Scrambling around the room even faster, Rose started to worry about the Doctor's wellbeing. Her mind twitched as the Tardis tried to calm her down.

'Don't try and calm me down, you should be worried as well! You might not love him as much as i do, but i know you do love him quite a bit!' Rose mentally said, she didn't want the Doctor to worry about her own safety, if he was in danger. He always thought about others before himself, which she loved about him. How many blokes are out there in the universe today that do things like that anymore?

Forgetting about her own wellbeing for a moment, Rose started to scatter around the room very quickly, almost too quickly. But when Rose realised this, it was already too late to reverse it.

Rose tripped over a pair of shoes which she hadn't realised had been there before. This caused her to land head first into a small table of some sort, Rose thinking a bedside table, smashing the glass on it, causing herself quite a shock, and blacking out.

Dw-Dw-Dw-Dw-Dw-Dw-Dw-Dw-Dw-Dw-Dw-Dw-

Gaining consciousness, Rose began to feel her legs, and arms, and of course, her mind. As soon as she had felt her mind coming back, Rose wished it had stayed asleep for a little bit longer, since a huge headache was developing inside her.

Through her eyelids she could feel the light trying to force it's way through to her pupils. Living with a Timelord had its plus sides, it meant she had started to find time in her head a lot more. This meant that Rose realised she had been knocked out for no more than an hour or two.

Getting used to reality even more, Rose felt two rather strong arms around her, and warm breath on her face. Deciding she still didn't want to open her eyes or move yet, Rose decided to let out a small groan , to show her 'prince' that she was alive. If her prince was who she thought it was, this would calm him down ... a LOT. And soon enough, her dreams came true, and the prince she pictured in her mind, was the one caring for her at this very moment.

'Rose?' the Doctor whispered, his breath tickling the strands of hair on her face. As if reading her mind, the Doctor stroked them away from her face, delicately moving them behind to her ears.

Sighing, he tried again. 'Rose? Come on, please answer me...Rose?' The Doctor asked, but Rose could hear in his voice that he wasn't really expecting an answer back. She kind of felt sorry for him, but if waking up meant he wasn't holding her in the way he was at the moment, Rose didn't care if she died right there and then. Well, The Doctor would probably mind, and she wouldn't leave him in that little state of his.

Forcing herself to groan again, as to say 'i'm alive Doctor, stop worrying, but don't stop cuddling' Rose braved to open her eyes. Big mistake. As soon as she did, the light shone threw her eyes into her mind like a laser beam. It wasn't all bad luck though, as opening her eyes gave a very cute sight.

A pair of deep chocolate brown eyes were staring worriedly at her, which Rose adored. They were a bit glazed over in Rose's opinion, which could mean a few different things for The Doctor. Most likely he had actually gone to sleep, since he had that 'ruffled' look about him , which Rose at this point in time was finding VERY adorable. His hair was sticking up in places which should define physics, and now that she was looking, he did seem a bit dazed and 'out of it'. Not being able to resist anymore, Rose raised her hand, and slightly patted down his hair slowly, savouring the soft touch of his hair.

Of course this made The Doctor even more worried. Rose never acted like this normally, and he suspected she was coming down with concussion, or some other head trauma. 'I should probably go take her to the infirmary' he thought, but The Doctor had to admit, shamefully, he liked this contact quite a lot, in fact, he wished she would never stopped.

Rose was staring right through him now, which caused The Doctor shivers. But from Rose's side of things, she could see something was wrong, and that wasn't just the fact that half of his buttons of his shirt weren't done up, causing her to get very distracted.

In his eyes there was something, something he was trying to hide. It wasn't worry for Rose, because that was coming out plain sight, it was something more confidential, something he didn't want Rose to know, but what was it? Well, there was only one way to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**You know the drill. The Disclaimer. **Righto. I **DO NOT **own Doctor Who, or basically any copyrighted material mentioned in this story. The only thing i own is this story idea, i lost my mind to the media aaaages ago.

Anywhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter, and please remember to review :D

* * *

**Last time: In his eyes there was something, something he was trying to hide. It wasn't worry for Rose, because that was coming out plain sight, it was something more confidential, something he didn't want Rose to know, but what was it? Well, there was only one way to find out.**

* * *

Rose tried to call out his name, but her mouth was so dry only a croaking noise came out. She closed her eyes again in both exhaustion and annoyance, and she felt herself placed carefully onto a bed which she found out, was a lot more comfy than in her room. When she could talk again, Rose would question The Doctor about this.

The arms which had been wrapped around her body, soothing Rose by stroking her back left her, the cold sensation of The Doctor's lower body temperature now lost. Rose whimpered a bit at the loss of contact, but cringed when she realised how loud the noise had actually been.

'It's okay Rose,' The Doctor said quietly. 'I'm just going to get you a glass of water to soothe your throat, and a bandage for your arm.'

Rose forced her eyes open once more, and turned her head to look at her arm, wincing at the results. The Doctor's tie had been tightly wrapped around her upper arm, cutting off the circulation as much as it could. Surprisingly, there was only a small twinge of pain every once in awhile, which Rose thought, was probably why she hadn't been brought to it earlier on.

'I used the sonic screwdriver to stop most of the bleeding and pain, but there's only so much it can do,' The Doctor laughed weakly. Rose could see in his eyes something was really wrong, and as soon as she got her voice back (and was able to move) she would question him, and hug him of course.

The one way conversation was brought to a close as The Doctor quickly, but quietly, left the room. Rose took this opportunity to have a look at her surroundings a bit more. Well, look around as much as she possibly could, since she was developing a banging headache, and all of her limbs were starting to ache.

Rose slowly lifted herself up, putting all of her body weight onto her arms. Rose resisted the urge to cry out in pain, (well, croak) and propped herself up, now in a sort of sitting position. She weakly brought up a pillow and adjusted it to suit her position she was in, and started to look around the room.

Now the light was on, she could see the colour scheme of the room, and in her opinion, found it relaxing. The walls were painted a light creamy brown with a dark brown skirting board made of sturdy wood. The floor wasn't made of the typical carpet, but of a dark wood colour with a glossy finish on top, the colour just a bit lighter than the skirting board itself.

On one side of the room, she could see two bookcases pushed together, and Rose squinted her eyes to see the cover of some of the books. She couldn't read a lot of them, but she did make out the first 6 Harry Potter books. Rose realised The Doctor must be reading the 7th one, for she knew he loved Harry Potter.

The bed she was lying on was a masterpiece. It could easily fit four or five full grown men on it, and the headboard matched the flooring. Simple and basic, but Rose loved it.

A memo board was hung up, but she couldn't read any of the writing on there, since it was all in Gallifreyan, the one language the Tardis wouldn't translate for her. Rose really had to ask The Doctor why this was, but she didn't really have to rush into that anytime soon.

In the corner, there was a desk with an Apple 'Mac' on. Rose hadn't ever seen this room before, and was thought it must be just another guest room.

Her thoughts changed when she turned her head slightly to the left of her to see a bedside table beside the bed. This was also made out of a wood type of material, and it was the same colour as the bookcases. But that wasn't what Rose noticed. On top of it was only one object, but it meant the world to her. A wooden photo frame, with a picture of her and The Doctor together. Rose remembered the memory fondly as if it was yesterday. The Doctor and Rose had gone back to Jackie's when it was her birthday, and they took her to Cardiff for the day. Jackie had got a new camera from all her friends who had chipped in a little amount of money each, and couldn't stop taking pictures of The Doctor and Rose. This certain picture was when they had stopped for chips, and were sitting on the harbour walls, talking and laughing fondly to each other. This was one of Rose's favourite memories, and looking at this photo frame, she guessed it was one of The Doctor's too.

'Rose, what are you doing?' The Doctor said, re-entering the room, 'You shouldn't be sitting up, how did you sit up anyway? It must be killing you!' He rushed over to the bed, placing the glass of water on the bedside table, nudging the photo frame a bit, but enough for it to fall down.

Rose coughed in response, after trying to communicate. The Doctor propped up her pillows better and placed her in a more comfortable position, without it hurting at all, which Rose found pretty impressive.

The Doctor retrieved the glass of water from the bedside table, Rose noticing his hand shaking a little.

'I've put a paracetamol into it as well, and a little something from my home planet which will make you feel much better.' He said. Rose felt a sudden warmness spread through her at his words, had he just said that there was something in there from his home planet? The warmness in her body soon turned to guilt, his home planet was gone. Surely the tablet, or medicine, whatever it was, wouldn't have an infinite supply? She was taking something else away from him.

The Doctor lowered the glass to her lips, after deciding that Rose didn't look like she would be able to hold it on her own. To his surprise, Rose pushed the glass away from her, and shook her head. The Doctor looked at her, confused. Surely she wanted to get better? So why wasn't he letting her? And that was then it dawned on him. He had told her that it involved one of the remedies from his home planet, and she must feel pretty guilty if she drank it then.

The Doctor shook his head, smiling slightly, 'Rose, just drink the water, one tablet isn't going to make me forget Gallifrey, or get depressed, so come on, drink up.'

The Doctor lowered the drink once more, showing that he wasn't going to give up. Rose hesitated for a second, cogs mentally whirring in her head, thinking if she should drink it or not. In the end, Rose opened her mouth, and the cool liquid touched her lips.

Rose had never been so happy to feel water on her lips, but it was then that she realised how thirsty she had actually been. She wanted more, but The Doctor was only letting her have small sips of the drink at a time.

'Come on Doctor, i can handle a bit more than that!' She said, laughing slightly. But then something caught onto Rose, she was able to speak again, and the aching pains coming from all over her body.

Sitting up slowly, Rose realised that she felt as good as new. The Doctor, however, wasn't as convinced, and kept one of his hands on the small of her back to steady her, just in case.

'Steady on Rose, i've never tested the remedy on humans, you don't know what could happen..' He said. Rose looked up worriedly. What did he mean 'He doesn't know what could happen'? Surely, he would of tested it before, or read up on it before? His name was The Doctor for pete's sake! Shouldn't he have done some medical research on it before it even came into contact with Rose via the air? Shouldn't he of –

Rose heard a slight chuckle from the side of her, and looking round, she could see The Doctor was trying to hold back a grin. Of course he had checked it, it was from his home planet, and he wouldn't just risk something like that, especially on her.

Rose looked at his face, noting each freckle, carefully placed onto his face as if someone had mapped each one out carefully, as individually as eachother.

Rose looked up at his hair, her most favourite (if she had to choose!) part of his body. He was sporting the whole 'just rolled out of bed' look, which was most likely the fact that he HAD just got out of bed, judging by his glazed over expression, and the fact that he was wearing just...pyjama bottoms.

Rose looked down at his torso, but almost immediately went back to looking at his face after she realised what she was doing. She heard The Doctor chuckle, which made Rose blush even more.

In that split second she had looked down, Rose had realised what actually did lie beneath his layers of Jackets, and t shirts, and what else he would wear to cover up in as many layers as possible. He wasn't muscled, but Rose didn't really like over muscled men. The Doctor was more, toned, than muscled, and with slight chest hair forming a 'T' shape down his chest. Rose couldn't help herself, and licked her lips greedily at a certain arm wrapped around her waist.

'You okay there?' The Doctor said, a cheeky glint in his eyes. Rose swore he knew what she had been thinking. Could he do that? Well, that was one more thing Rose should put on the big list of 'things which Rose Tyler needs to ask The Doctor about', along with a load of other things on her mind. Which reminded her.

'Doctor, are _you_ okay?'

* * *

Ooo, which question is it going to be, and what will The Doctor's answer be to that certain question? Only one or two chapters left to go people, so come over to my homely home called the review centre, and drop me some stardust!!! :)

Ohhh... and i got a few 'littler' story ideas from writing this chapter, and if you would like to point anymore out to me from this chapter somehow, then i will be more than grateful :)


	5. Chapter 5

**So hello there guys! What with the holiday season, i haven't been able to contact my computer for more than 30 minutes a day, which isn't very much for me!**

**And what with me blubbering over David Tennant's exit...well, bring on Matty boy! I'm thinking of making my own version of the 'End Of Time' episode, since i've had a reunion in my mind since i can remember, but it does involve a Ten/Rose reunion, so i don't really know if anyone would be bothered to read it... please tell me if you would?**

**Anywhoo, i hope you enjoy the chapter, add it to your favourites, story alert it, send me a message, or just go play twister ! But all i'm saying is that i hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

'Doctor, are you okay?' That's it, she had said it. Rose looked away from The Doctor, scared from response she might receive. But when she looked back, she couldn't tear herself away from his heavenly chocolate eyes. Rose tried to, she really tried to, but it didn't work. At all.

The Doctor didn't reply for quite a while, or it might of been just a second. But to Rose, it had been a very long time. Rose was just about to apologize to The Doctor, when he spoke up. But it wasn't what Rose wanted to hear.

'Rose..' The Doctor sighed and was silent once more, whatever was bugging him , Rose could see that he didn't want to talk to her about it. What had happened to him down in the pit? Did he nearly die? Did he fall in love again? If he had, it must of been Scooty, no one else was his taste. That was it. He had fallen in love again, and didn't want to tell Rose, afraid of what might happen, since she hadn't been the bestest friend back with Reinette. Rose shuddered at the memory, and swore that she would never go back to that bit ever again, even if it really did hurt her inside.

'It doesn't matter,' Rose said quietly. The room was silent and it felt like if Rose said anything in a normal volume, it wouldn't feel right.

'No really, it's fine Doctor' Rose added before The Doctor could question her sudden change of topic. It was too late for Rose to act brave, and now that she looked into it, Rose was still exhausted, and didn't know how much longer she could take of actually staying awake.

Rose turned to exit, but what she heard next almost melted and broke her heart at the same time.

'Rose, don't go..' The Doctor whispered. It was so quiet Rose thought that even a pindrop would be louder than that.

Rose slowly turned around on the balls of her feet. The scenario reminded Rose of all the old movies herself and her mum would watch together. They normally ended up both being shot dead by one another though, and Rose really doubted that would happen in here.

'Huh?' Was all Rose could reply with. Had he REALLY just said what she thought he had? Was her exhaustion finally getting to her and causing her to hallucinate?

'I mean...I uh...you can go if you want? It's just that I...uh...want to check you out. No! Not like that! I mean. Check you over. Yes. Over.' The Doctor added quickly, unsure of how Rose was going to react. He didn't want to ruin what they had gotten to now, not in a million years.

Rose smiled. She had never really seen The Doctor get flustered before. She had to tell her mum about this the next time they were home. Rose loved the fact that he was tripping over his words, and she found it highly amusing, but at the same time, what he was tripping over didn't really seem the thing to trip over unless...

...no. He didn't feel that way about her, and she knew it. Rose really had to get out of the habit of dreaming away like this, but she really couldn't help it. What was wrong with her? She could get so emotional at times!

A silent tear slid down her cheek, which she didn't actually notice. This just made The Doctor worse.

'Rose! You really don't have to. I mean. I was just thinking of your body. I mean, not like that! I was thinking of your health?' The Doctor stuttered. Rose frowned at him, unsure of what he meant. Realisation hit her as she felt a cold tear trickling down the side of her face, and Rose suddenly felt guilty.

'I wasn't crying over you Doctor!' She laughed at his silliness, but The Doctor didn't seem entirely convinced, 'I just...held in a yawn, and my eyes started to water and...i couldn't help but let one fall accidentally?'

The Doctor didn't seem entirely convinced at what Rose had just said, but he seemed to go along with it anyway. The room was soon filled with an awkward silence which Rose thought she should fill.

'I'd like to stay with you.' She said in not more than a whisper. Rose was afraid that if she spoke too loud whilst saying these words, her voice would crack and show her emotions towards him. He was very clever after all; well that's what he thought of himself at least.

'Really?' The Doctor's voice was heavy with disbelief, but he soon shook it off. He couldn't believe that she actually would like to stay with him. Had he not heard correctly? Of course he had heard correctly, he was very clever after all, even if Rose didn't think as much.

Rose merely nodded in response, trying to fight back a smile as The Doctor pulled back the covers to his bed. She couldn't believe this was actually happening! How many times can you actually share a bed with the person you secretly love?

Her smile dropped a tad as she realised The Doctor wasn't actually climbing into the bed, just waiting for her to get in it patiently. She frowned. This wasn't how it was meant to work.

'Aren't you going to get in?' They both asked at the same time. They stared at each other for a moment, but then burst out laughing at how unreal this scene was.

'Bit uncomfortable isn't it?' The Doctor said quietly, after the laughing had subsided.

Rose merely nodded. Sure, she felt a tad uncomfortable, but not as much as she was actually enjoying this. She could see in The Doctor's eyes, however, that he really doubted this.

'I mean it, you don't have to stay, it was just the slip of the tongue, by accident..' He trailed off, looking at the ground. Rose thought that it was her time to step in and make the situation a little bit better for him.

'Doctor,' Rose said smiling, but The Doctor continued to look away from her. Was he blushing? She carefully reached out and took his hand, which had been leaning against the arm of a chair, and ran her thumb across it.

The Doctor looked up at her sudden sign of affection. She could see he wasn't used to this from other companions, and he was still getting used to it from Rose.

Now Rose had gotten his attention, she tried to communicate with him again, but not in a way he would start blaming himself. 'Doctor? Stop worrying! I would like to go to sleep in your bed, it seems very comfy, well, from what I've felt of it!'

The Doctor shuffled a bit, before looking straight into her eyes. His eyes didn't show anger, or worry, or hurt, like they normally did. But just simple content. And was that, affectionate feelings in his eyes? Whatever they were showing, Rose absolutely adored them.

The Doctor cracked a smile. 'Really?' Rose merely nodded again for an answer, but with a smile on her face, she showed that yes, she really did.

The Doctor shuffled to the side of his bed, as Rose practically jumped into it. He laughed as Rose pulled the covers up to her face, so only her nose and up could be seen, a long with her hair spread across the pillow in tufts.

He shook his head and proceeded to get into the bed himself, feeling deep down the achievement of what he had gotten himself. But his mind kept going back to the nightmare he had been having before Rose was here. The Doctor shook his head slightly, as if to physically banish the thought, and snuggled up to Rose, where they both just looked at each other for awhile.

'Hey' Rose whispered, not wanting to ruin the intimacy they were sharing.

The Doctor smiled, 'hello' He replied with, causing Rose's face to break out into a calm smile, mirroring his own.

They were both so comfortable, sleep soon overtook them. They were both so deep asleep, Rose was surprised when she woke up, once again, to a quiet whimper next to her.

* * *

**So i hope you liked it, please tell me if you did (or didn't..)!**

**And one more thing. For anyone who is wondering, i will be continuing TenRose stories, and just all rounded fun adventures involving David Tennant. I'm fine with him leaving, and am more than excited to see a new doctor , since they all have to leave in the end, but i don't feel i can write for any other Doctors. **

**David Tennant just has such a quirky personality, it would be very difficult to stop writing! I also think that TenRose is just my 'style' if you get me. I have tried to write for **

**others, but i EPICALLY fail!!! **

.

_i've just started it, and i wondered if anyone would like to join me?_


	6. Chapter 6

So here it is! I'm sorry it's been such a long time, but i've had many exams, and a lot of social gatherings. What with going to a new school as well, it's made me a bit pre-occupied. But i'm back now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next will be up soon!

A fist collided with her left thigh, as The Doctor's body squirmed beside her. Rose bit her lip, that punch had been quite powerful, but she had to wake The Doctor up as peacefully as possible, as her Mum had told her when she was a young child that it could be dangerous to the person otherwise. It might have been different to a Timelord, but Rose really didn't want to take the risk.

Another scream from The Doctor made Rose bolt upright, mind set on helping her best friend. She had never heard him scream like this before, not even when he had been tortured a few times for information. The noise of him sounding hurt sent a shiver down Rose's spine, which was soon replaced by a soothing tingle from the Tardis, sending her message's to tell her it would be okay, and that he was just having a nightmare, nothing new.

Carefully steadying herself, Rose wondered how exactly she was going to wake him up 'safely', as her mother had put it. Surely she couldn't just, shake him awake?

After a long hard look at The Doctor's shuddering body, Rose decided she had enough time to rush off to the kitchen, and before the Tardis knew it, she was rushing down the corridors like a maniac, knowing exactly what she wanted.

Arriving at the kitchen, Rose pulled out a glass, and opening the fridge, located the milk. Smelling it to make sure it wasn't stale, Rose poured some in a mug, placing it into the microwave. Rose was grateful that the Tardis had great technology, and the milk was heated just right in the space of 5 seconds.

Rose could feel the Tardis nudging in the back of her mind, curious as what warm milk would help with. Rose realised that being with just The Doctor all these years, she hadn't took note of how to comfort eachother, but at least she was about to now.

When Rose was young, she had stayed round at Shareen's house. They did the usual stuff, ate midnight snacks, danced to music, and of course, watched scary movies. They had been 12 years old, and Shareen's parents had been out the house, so she had crept into their room and swiped 'The Exorcist' to watch.

'_And, the entertainment for tonight is...' Shareen whipped out a video case from behind her back, smiling wickedly from, what she thought, was her best idea yet._

'_What's the film then?' Rose smiled, playing along. She loved Shareen, they would always be best friends forever, and nothing could EVER split them apart._

'_It's something called 'The Exorcist', meant to be the most scariest film ever made...' Shareen replied, eying Rose to see if she was up for the challenge, 'but nothing's scary for us Powell Estatians, eh?'_

'_Of course not.' Rose grinned back. Sure, she was freaked out, even by the Video cover, but she wouldn't tell Shareen that. Shareen was hard, harder than all the kids in school put together, and Rose, being her best friend, had to keep at least a bit of reputation within her. After all, it was only a movie..._

Rose shook her head, laughing slightly at the memory. Sure, it was funny to look back on, but to the 12 year old Rose, there was nothing at all to laugh at. Especially when Shareen's mum found out, and told Jackie.

'_You did what?' Jackie shouted. Rose could normally face her mother, but she was already shaken up as it was, and Rose really couldn't take much more of it all._

'_I'm sorry, Shareen made me do it!' Rose screamed back, tears pouring down her face._

'_That is no excuse, NO EXCUSE MISS TYLER. What would your dad say?' This set off Rose, and she ran from her mum, out the door, out of the block of flats, and eventually, out of the estate. _

_Rose had never been this far out of the estate before on her own. Well, at least not this way out of it anyway. Rose had been sure she had taken the right turning from the park, or had it been the left, or had she even turned at all?_

_Rose jumped round as she heard a scuffling from the path behind her. The eerie footprint sound was getting closer, but looking around, Rose couldn't see anyone who could be making it. It was dark, very dark indeed, and you would have had to eat a lot of carrots to see through this darkness. _

_Before she knew it, a hand was placed on Rose's shoulder, and rose screamed. The hand soon covered her mouth as well, muffling her voice._

'_Rose, be quiet! It's me! Your mother!' Jackie's voice was barely a whisper, Rose coming to the conclusion that she must have had to run to get this far so fast, and she had lost her breath._

_Rose burst into tears into her mother's arms, and Jackie silently carried her back to the flat._

Rose was walking down the corridor at a fast pace, reaching her best friend, thinking how silly she was running away from danger back then. She'd never run off that reckless now a days...

_Once they were back in the flat, Rose felt drowsy, and immediately fell asleep as soon as she sat on the sofa. Jackie had just gone to the kitchen to make sure everything was off for the night, when she noticed the small lump that was her daughter on the sofa in a heap._

_Jackie really should have been annoyed with her, and left her there with a backache prescribed in the morning, but she was Rose's mother, and every mother knows they couldn't do that to their child._

_Smiling and shaking her head, Jackie approached Rose quietly, pulling her into a better position, and covering a warm blanket over her._

_Jackie had nearly exited the room when a small moan escaped her daughter, grabbing her attention. Turning around on her heel, Jackie gasped as she saw Rose squirming, and wincing in her sleep._

_Running over to her, Jackie placed a hand on her daughters arm, trying to comfort her, but Rose wasn't having any of it. Jackie was forcefully pushed away and Rose started to shake and squirm , with a look of terror on her face, her eyes squeezed shut._

_Jackie hated seeing her daughter in this state, and as quickly as she could, shook Rose awake. _

_With a swift movement, her daughter's eyes opened, and as quick as lightening, Jackie was holding her daughter in her arms as she sobbed into her mum's arms._

Rose hadn't been able to sleep for about two days straight, and looking back on it, Rose realised how stupid she had been, it was only a film. Surely she should have known that it was scary and had that rating for a reason? Surely she shouldn't have watched it if she had known it would cause her such horrible grief?

Rose brushed it off quickly, making the excuse of her being young and not thinking about the future.

Reaching the door, she could still hear The Doctor's moans of protest, and him turning swiftly from one side of the bed to the other, his duvet creaking in protest from the movement.

Rose opened the door delicately, peering in. She didn't really want to see The Doctor like this, he was always saving the day, being brave and cheeky to whatever race it was that time. But here, this wasn't the right situation, he just looked too, helpless.

Rose quietly walked to the side of the bed, and stretching out a hand, placed it on The Doctor's shoulder. She wasn't that surprised to find that he didn't wake up from the contact, he seemed pretty occupied on what he was witnessing in his dreams.

Rose slightly shook him, and with still no response, she shook him harder, and harder, until eventually, he woke up.

And that's it for this chapter! I'm so sorry it's been longer! But I probably won't update for around a week, since I'm going to London , and it's our 'activity week' at school.

But I still hope you have a great week, and i'll see you later!


End file.
